


Jack U Off

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [2]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Summary: Jack U Off, Prince (1981)If you're looking for somewhere to goThought I'd take you to a movie showSittin' in the back and I'll jack you offI can't give you everything you wantBut I can take you to a restaurantIf you're not hungryI'll jack you offIf your man ain't no goodCome on over to my neighborhoodWe can jump in the sack and I'll jack you offIf you're tired of the masturbaterLittle girl, we can go on a dateAnd if you like, I'll jack you offI'll jack you off, jack you offI'll jack you off, jack you offI'll jack you offI only do it for a worthy causeVirginity or menopause, you'll havean instant heart attack if I jack you offIf you really really want to be a starWe gotta do it in your momma's carNaked in a cadillac, I'll jack you offIf we can't find no place to goGirl, I'll take you to a movie show, we can sit in the backAnd I'll jack you offI'll jack you off, jack you offI'll jack you off, jack you offI'll jack you off, yeahYeah, yeah, I'll jack you offIf you ain't chicken baby, come hereIf you're good I'll even let you steerAs a matter of fact, you can jack me offYeah, that's rightI'll jack you off, yeahI'll jack you off





	Jack U Off

**Author's Note:**

> Jack U Off, Prince (1981)  
> If you're looking for somewhere to go  
> Thought I'd take you to a movie show   
> Sittin' in the back and I'll jack you off  
> I can't give you everything you want  
> But I can take you to a restaurant  
> If you're not hungry  
> I'll jack you off  
> If your man ain't no good  
> Come on over to my neighborhood  
> We can jump in the sack and I'll jack you off  
> If you're tired of the masturbater  
> Little girl, we can go on a date  
> And if you like, I'll jack you off  
> I'll jack you off, jack you off  
> I'll jack you off, jack you off  
> I'll jack you off  
> I only do it for a worthy cause  
> Virginity or menopause, you'll have  
> an instant heart attack if I jack you off  
> If you really really want to be a star  
> We gotta do it in your momma's car  
> Naked in a cadillac, I'll jack you off  
> If we can't find no place to go  
> Girl, I'll take you to a movie show, we can sit in the back  
> And I'll jack you off  
> I'll jack you off, jack you off  
> I'll jack you off, jack you off  
> I'll jack you off, yeah  
> Yeah, yeah, I'll jack you off  
> If you ain't chicken baby, come here  
> If you're good I'll even let you steer  
> As a matter of fact, you can jack me off  
> Yeah, that's right  
> I'll jack you off, yeah  
> I'll jack you off

_Jack U Off,_ PRN (1981)

  
  


Sanem has been craving Can all day. She strides into his office at the end of the day and grabs his hand while he’s typing.  “Let’s go,” she says, “now.” 

 

He raises his head from his computer screen to look at her.  He’s about to scold her for interrupting his work, but he changes his mind when he sees the look on her face--her cheeks are flushed, her pupils dilated, her eyelids heavy--she wants him. His lips pull into a knowing smirk and he raises his eyebrow at her questioningly as he closes his laptop with his free hand.  “ _ Right _ now,  hayatım?”  

 

“ _ Right  _ now, Can.  Right. Now,” she says, pulling on his hand for emphasis.  

 

Can smiles at her and hastily shoves his laptop into his bag with one hand and grabs his keys.  “Let’s go, then,” he says, pulling his hand free and wrapping it around her waist to walk with her to the garage.   

 

When they reach the car, Can reaches down and grabs her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss.  “How about a movie?” he says against her fingers. He raises his eyebrows at her and bites the fleshy side of her hand before soothing the sting of his teeth with his tongue.

 

Sanem inhales sharply and feels her core clench with need at the feel of Can’s mouth on her.  “Tamam,” she says, meeting his eyes and smiling at him, “a movie sounds fun. Something romantic?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at him.

 

Can laughs at her antics.  “Anything you want,  tatlım .   I just want to be near you,” he whispers in her ear, “in the dark.”  Sanem has somehow ended up with her back against Can’s truck, his body caging her in. Can takes her hands and puts them behind her back, flat against the truck.  He’s brushing his nose against hers and she can feel his breath against her cheek. She tilts her head slightly up and closes her eyes, ready for him to kiss her.  He doesn’t disappoint her; he closes the distance between them and touches his lips to hers. The kiss starts sweet and warm, but quickly gains heat as he sucks her top lip into his mouth and she does the same with his bottom lip.  He moans loudly, and she smiles against him; she loves that she can make this big, strong, beautiful man moan for her. Can and Sanem are lost in each other until they hear the ding of the elevator and they jump apart, “Yes, Can, uh...we should go,” Sanem says, running to the other side of the truck to get in, not wanting whoever was in the elevator to suspect what they’d been doing.

 

“Evet.  We don’t want to be late,” Can says, clearing his throat and climbing into his side of the truck.  

 

**

Can and Sanem buy tickets to the movie that happens to be starting next--they don’t really care what it is--and they buy popcorn and drinks to share and make their way to the theater.  When they enter, the lights are still on and they can clearly see that there are only very few people scattered throughout the theater. “Sanem, which movie did we buy tickets for? It must not be very popular,” Can chuckles.

 

“I’ve never heard of it, Can,” she giggles. “This is better for us, though, isn’t it?” She stands on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “I didn’t plan on paying much attention, anyway,” she says before turning away from him to look for the perfect seats.  Can’s heart speeds up a little and his pants feel a little tighter as he watches her start up the stairs. She chooses the very last row. He follows her up, not taking his eyes from the sway of her hips as she climbs. 

 

The theater darkens shortly after they’re settled in their seats.  Can raises the arm rest between them so he can put his arm around her and she can lean against him.  He reaches into the popcorn bag and feeds her before taking some for himself. They sit together in content silence watching the trailers for upcoming films, and he keeps feeding her popcorn.  

 

The whole time, Sanem is pretending to pay attention to the screen, but really she’s thinking about how solid his abs feel under her hand and how his hand running over her arm is leaving trails of fire in its wake.  He makes her so hot! She can’t keep her hands from moving over his body. She trails her fingers up his stomach and flattens her palm to run across his chest. She feels his breath start to quicken and his fingers squeeze her arm, but he doesn’t say anything or do anything to stop her.  She doesn’t look at his face, but she feels him looking down at her. Her hand trails back down from his chest, down his stomach. She’s dangerously close to the bulge in his pants, but she intentionally avoids it and she runs her hand over his thigh instead. She digs her fingers into the muscle and massages his inner thigh.  Can moans quietly and moves his hand up to her head and strokes her hair. Sanem smiles to herself and her hand repeats the same path a couple of times. Can is practically vibrating with the need to be touched more intimately. Sanem decides to have mercy on him and she finally lets her hand graze the hardness in his pants. “Sanem,” he says quietly, his voice needy, “you are playing with fire.” 

 

“I want to burn, Can,” she says with a seductive smile, and she closes her hand over him and squeezes his length.  Can lowers his head and his lips crash against hers. She tastes like butter and salt, and he licks her lips. His hands rove insistently over her body--he wants to touch her everywhere and he can’t get enough.  Her tongue is in his mouth, sucking his tongue. They kiss sloppy and wet, and Sanem is fleetingly aware of being thankful for the loud movie soundtrack because they are not being quiet; he’s moaning low in his throat and she’s whimpering at the feel of his hands on her skin. Can’s hand lands on Sanem’s knee and slides up her thigh and under her skirt. “Can,” she breathes against his mouth, but he doesn’t stop kissing her and his hand keeps making its way up her inner thigh.  Sanem’s lips leave his to kiss his face and move to his neck. Her tongue swirls against the muscles there and she latches her mouth on and sucks hard. She knows she will leave a mark, and, honestly, she can’t wait to see him in the light after the movie so she can admire her work. Can doesn’t seem to mind, either, as he holds her head against him with his free hand to encourage her. The hand that had slid under her skirt squeezes into the joint of her hip and her thigh before moving between her legs to cup her sex. She opens her legs for him, draping the leg closest to him over his thigh, and pleads, “Can, yes. Please. I need your touch.”  

 

His index and middle fingers glide along her slit easily through her soaking wet panties.  “Sanem, you’re so fucking wet,” he growls against her cheek.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, wanting you all day,” she answers.  “I need your fingers inside me, Can.”

 

Can takes a brief look around the dark theater and sees the four or five other people are engrossed in the film, then he pushes Sanem’s panties aside and obliges. He pushes two fingers into her warm, pulsing walls easily and circles her clit with his thumb.  She wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him close to her. His face is buried in her neck, inhaling her special scent and alternately kissing and sucking her tender skin. 

 

Can’s fingers move in and out of her channel fast and hard, and her hips move to meet his thrusts.  He hooks his fingers inside her so they rub against her sensitive bundle of nerves and she yells his name--loud.  Luckily, sirens were going off on screen at the same time so none of the other movie patrons heard her. Can’s eyes widen in surprise and he laughs, “Shhh, Sanem.  Keep quiet or they will realize there is a better show happening back here.”

 

A delirious giggle escapes her, “Tamam, tamam.  I’ll try,” she smiles up at him sheepishly. “It’s just so goooood, Can. I can’t control my body’s reactions. Don’t stop; I’m so close!  Kiss me and I’ll stay quiet.” She loops one arm around his neck and brings him down to kiss her and he continues his ministrations between her legs.  His fingers thrust wetly into her, rubbing against the rough patch of nerves inside her with every movement; his thumb rubs and circles her hypersensitive clit; their mouths move together in a slow, deep kiss. She feels the tension winding tighter and tighter low in her belly, she knows she’s about to reach her breaking point.  Her eyebrows come together in concentration, and a low moan starts deep in her chest. “Can. Can...I’m...I’m...don’t stop. Don’t...please! I feel...It’s…please, please, please” Sanem is speaking nonsense, unable to put together a coherent thought. Can is looking at her face, and he sees the precise moment when her orgasm hits her.  He kisses her again to swallow the sounds that she can’t control. He holds her body tightly with his free arm as her body shakes through her release. 

 

He pulls his fingers out of her and sucks them into his mouth, licking them clean of her sweet nectar.  His eyes stay on hers the whole time. By the time his glistening fingers slide out of his mouth, she’s already hot and ready to have him again.  She grabs his face in both hands and kisses him hard on the mouth. She whispers to him, “Can, you are like the god of sex. Everything you do excites me, and you know I'm trying to hold out until we're married for _everything_ , but it keeps getting harder and harder.  It’s not fair.”

 

“I feel the same way about you, Sanem.  I’d say we’re even,” he says with a wink.  

 

They can’t keep their hands or mouths to themselves for the rest of the movie, and before they know it, it’s over.  They walk arm-in-arm to the exit. “Can, when we get in the car, let’s drive somewhere quiet and private. It’s your turn.”

 

Can takes her hand in his and pulls, “Hadi.  Let’s go, Sanem.”

 


End file.
